Ghidorah's kaiju universe
All titles on this page are working titles. ''Godzilla: Shadow of Death'' Monsters *Godzilla *Mothra *Destoroyah *Fairy Mothras Description After a mining accident goes wrong, the workers find that they have accidentally awoken an ancient beast. When the creature rampages through Seattle, it is soon revealed that more of the creatures are spread out around the world. As the creatures move toward each other, another shows its face. This creature, dubbed "Godzilla", a creature created by atomic testing, will be the only thing to stand in the other's way. Things get even more hazardous as Mothra, the goddess of Infant Island is summoned by the island's people to save the world. ''Godzilla: Rise of Mu'' Monsters *Godzilla *Biollante *Titanosaurus *Megaguirus *Ebirah *Manda *Meganulon/Meganula *Baragon *Varan (skeletal cameo) *Mothra (resting cameo) *Giant Condor (cameo) *Giant Octopus (reference) Vehicles/Weapons *Gotengo *Markalite Cannon *Atomic Heat Ray Gun *Type-00 Maser Cannon (Prototype Maser, cameo) *Red Satan Description As tensions between countries build over the use of new Plasma Energy as a source for weapons, the small island nation of Mu use the opportunity to launch an attack on the world, revealing their vast army of monsters and technology. Through the kidnapped Dr. Shiragami, the Mu Empire uses modified native plants with Godzilla DNA to create an unstoppable creature. To combat the threat, the newly formed Kaiju Defense Force of America sends out the prototype weapon Gotengo to stop the threat. Tensions rise with the appearance of Godzilla, attracted to the use of his cells in the monsters. ''Godzilla: Falling Skies'' Monsters *Godzilla *Hedorah *Orga *SpaceGodzilla *Baby Godzilla *Mothra *Battra *Mothra Leo *Kumonga *Kamacuras *Rodan *Anguirus *Gorosaurus *MOGUERA *MechaGodzilla *Jet Jaguar Vehicles/Weapons *Super X *Super X2 *Super X3 *Type-16 Maser Cannon *Star Falcon *Land Mogera *Garuda Description After frequent kaiju attacks in recent months, the KDFA proposes a plan for kaiju-based robotic weapons to be made to combat the kaiju, along with several other weapons. The new "Mechas", called MOGUERA and MechaGodzilla, are run on the Jet Jaguar AI system, tested out on a smaller, humanoid robot, to great success. At the same time, a new island is discovered to be inhabited by giant insects. Named Sollgel Island, a patch of four eggs are found, and slowly begin to hatch. Meanwhile, an ancient alien, named "Orga", appears out of the ocean. It is faced with resistance from Battra, but the alien uses its studies of the planet and ship to create two other kaiju. Godzilla appears for the eggs, only making things worse as the world is soon split into a three-way battle between alien, kaiju, and humans. ''Final Storm'' Monsters *Godzilla *Mothra *Mothra Leo *Battra *Gorosaurus *Anguirus *Rodan *Godzilla Junior *Kamacuras *Gigan *Megalon *King Ghidorah Vehicles/Weapons *Type-17 Maser Cannon *MBT-17 *DAG-MB17 *Super X3 Description With the world in shambles after the attacks of Orga, the economy struggles to recover. It is deemed to expensive to repair the mechas. Battra has taken the hatchlings and Mothra Larva to Sollgel Island, where they feed off the large population of Kamacuras. Soon after, two alien kaiju awaken from a sleep within a tomb underground, disturbed by Orga's interference with the magnetic waves of the planet. Godzilla arrives to combat the aliens, unknowing of the consequences of destroying them. In the wake of the current events, a cult decides it is time to awaken the sleeping alien, the final and true King of Terror upon the world. ''Operation: War in Space'' Monsters *MOGUERA mk. 2 *King Ghidorah (Cameo) *Godzilla (Mention) Vehicles/Weapons *New Gohtengo *Atomic Heat Cannon *Orbital Atomic Heat Cannon *Moonlight SY-3 *P-1 *Earth Defense Starships *Markalite Cannon mk.2 *Type-17 Maser Cannon *Mysterian Spaceship *Mysterian Mothership *Mysterian Battlecruiser *Mysterian Colonizer Dome *Mysterian Military Dome Description Months after the defeat of King Ghidorah, the world struggles to repair. Tensions between the countries rise over the further advancement of plasma technology, and war seems imminent. At the same time, a single spaceship notices the comatose King Ghidorah floating through space, and reports to its command that the planet it came from must be perfect for a new world. Soon, the Natals, dubbed the Mysterians by the humans, are attacking the Earth in full force. The countries of the world must now band together and fight off the invaders as one, or be killed divided. ''Dogora'' Monsters *Dogora Vehicles/Weapons *Type-17 Hyper Maser Cannon *Atomic Heat Cannon *ASTOL-MB17 Description Shortly after the attack of the Mysterians, an odd blue rock crashes in the countryside near London. After some curious children accidentally find it, strange occurrences and disappearances begin happening in the area. When a giant space creature appears over London, mankind finds itself in danger of alien war once again. ''The Lost Era'' Monsters *Biollante *Titanosaurus *Yog **Gezora **Kamoebas **Ganimes **Titanosaurus *Varan *Baragon *Kamacuras *Gojirasaurus (Non-mutated Godzilla) *Radon (Non-mutated Rodan) *Angilas (Non-mutated Anguirus) *Gorosaurus (Non-mutated Gorosaurus) Vehicles/Weapons *Gotengo *Hand-Held Micro Masers Description Still in search of the weapons shot down to Earth by the Mysterians, a team of explorers find themselves looking in the sunken ruins of Mu. When an underground cave is found to be the crash site, the crew makes another great discovery: An ancient ecosystem prime with extinct species. And at the center lies the giant plant Biollante, holding everything together. The system is threatened when he bio weapon Yog breaks free from its holding case, and reins chaos with its mutated monsters. ''King of Terror'' Main article: Ghidorah's kaiju universe/King of Terror ''Mothra: Awakening'' Monsters *Mothra Leo *Orochi *Kaishin Muba *Utsuno Ikusagami *Battra (Carcass) *Mothra (Flashback) *King Caesar (Flashback) Vehicles/Weapons *Type 19 Maser Cannon *Markalite Cannon *Sword of Heavenly Lights Description An ancient evil awakens in the dead of night, and not even Mothra Leo can stop it. His preistesses, desperate for a solution, begin seeking out a descendant of the great warrior Utsuno Ikusagami. Along the way, many secrets of the Earth's rough past are discovered, some not fit for human eyes.